Beautiful Island Hawaii
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: One young boy is invited to a vacation that he's sure is going to be boring. What happens when he meets someone, and now he doesn't want to leave? Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Island Hawaii

By Liz

My experiment story is here! Yay. Basically, I wanted to see what would happen if I wrote another non-script story. Bomb, or no bomb? Hehe

Shounen-ai warning (of course, who's story are you reading? Hehe)

####

Hawaii. One of the few places that Yugi Mutou ever thought he would be. He just never pictured himself on the beautiful island that he had heard so much about. But here he was, in Hawaii…or, the Hawaii Airport.

"Come on Yugi!"

Yugi sighed. "Coming." Why was he here anyway? You could say it was a vacation. More like an invitation. His grandfather was an archaeologist…and as one, he worked under a very rich professor. During one of the excavations, the team of archaeologists that his grandfather just happened to be a part of, discovered something amazing. This, in turn, helped the professor out a lot with his fellow professors.

"Hawaii is such a beautiful place."

"Yeah."

Mr. Smith. Such a common name. But Yugi wasn't one to judge on names. Mr. Smith was the professor, and he was so grateful for the discovery that he decided to invite all who were on the team to his hotel in Hawaii. Sure, Yugi was happy that he got to go, and that he could invite two of his closest friends, Jounouchi and Honda, but there was just something about the island that made him feel a little down.

"Alright! Time to get our bags!" Jounouchi said.

Honda gave him a look. "You make it seem as getting bags is entertaining."

Jounouchi shot him one of his infamous grins. "Only when it can get us to the hotel faster."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Yugi laughed at the sight in front of him. "You guys…" he said.

"What?" They said in unison. Yugi giggled again. He turned towards the baggage claim, awaiting his luggage. His grandfather, however, had already started, and had all of his bags aligned and ready to go.

"No fair." Jounouchi said.

"Well, if you two were paying attention, you would have realized sooner that your bags have already passed several times." Grandpa replied.

Yugi was still looking for his bag when something interesting caught his eye. It was a young man, about seventeen or so, walking along the crowd. Normally, this wouldn't have interested Yugi, but the stare he was receiving in return sprung his attention. Plus, there was just something about him…

He was soon snapped out of his trance when Jounouchi threw his bag at him. "Come on Yugi." He said. "We're going to the hotel!"

"Alright."

###

Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The entrance of the hotel was beautiful. Straight ahead was a perfect view of the ocean, and all of the lovely trees and flowers. The entrance wasn't at all like a normal hotel. There was no roof, and there was an atrium of beautiful trees in the center of it all. The scent of the ocean was running through the building.

"Wow…" He heard Jounouchi say.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Honda said. "No wonder this place was dubbed as one of the most beautiful in the world."

"Yeah." Yugi replied, still staring.

"Well, we're all checked in." Grandpa said. "It's time we head to our rooms."

"Alright!" Jounouchi cheered.

Grandpa had received two rooms. One for himself, and the other for the three boys. They didn't mind this at all, in fact, it was what they were mostly hoping for. They entered their rooms, and Jounouchi went straight for the beds.

Yugi and Honda dragged their belonging into the room, and began to claim the different parts of the room as their own. Yugi has chosen a spot next to the window, and Honda chose the spot in the middle. Jounouchi; the spot by the TV.

"Remember boys," Grandpa said as they were getting settled. "The banquet begins at four o'clock."

"Alright." The chorused. "I totally forgot about that banquet." Jounouchi said. "I think I brought something nice to wear…"

"Idiot." Honda said, looking through his suitcase for his nice suit. Not only has Mr. Smith invited them to the hotel, but he was also hosting a humongous banquet in honor of the team. Yugi didn't really enjoy this at all. He knew that it was just going to be a lot of talking, and eating. And the fact that Mr. Smith had decided to sit with them at dinner.

Yugi fished out his ensemble and headed into the bathroom, leaving Jounouchi and Honda to fight over whatever it was that had got them started.

###

Yugi stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was almost time for the banquet, and he just knew that he was going to be on stage. Grandpa just loved to tell everyone how _his _grandson was the reigning champion of Duel Monsters in Japan. Yugi thought that it wouldn't really matter, seeing as this was an archaeologists banquet, but his grandfather didn't care. What his grandfather didn't know is that being the Duel Monsters Champion wasn't that recognizable of a title. He sighed as he straightened his tie. 'This is going to be one boring night.'

"Why do I have to go through this?" He questioned himself. His reflection gave no reply. Just a sad blank stare that Yugi was sure that he was returning.

A loud knocking startled Yugi out of his thoughts. "Hurry up Yugi! We're going to be late!"

"Coming Honda."

###

The banquet hall was just as beautiful as the hotel itself, consisting of open balconies and a lovely view of the sunset. It was on the third floor, and consisted of about a hundred people, all sitting in parties of two or three at their own little tables.

A waitress led the four to a table in the center of the hall. They were to be joining Mr. Edward Smith, much to Yugi's dismay.

"I want all of you to be courteous to Mr. Smith. He worked very hard so he could hold this banquet." Grandpa said. "Yes sir." Was his reply.

Yugi sat down in a chair at the end of the table, looking out towards the ocean. His down feeling had returned, and he wasn't feeling all that well.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Grandpa questioned.

"Yeah…" Yugi said, his voice trailing as his eyes saw something vaguely familiar. "I'm fine…"

"Yugi?"

Before he knew it, Yugi was on his feet, running out of the hotel.

###

Yugi strolled alongside the hotel, looking around. He could have sworn he saw--he shrugged it off. "I guess not." His feet led him over to an ocean side cliff, with a perfect view of the sunset.

"I thought you might be here."

Yugi spun around to see who was talking to him and was instantly taken aback A teen, who looked remarkably like him, only slightly taller, was standing in front of him, arms crossed, and a small smirk on his lips. "What do you mean…"

"I saw you earlier. You were with the famous Sugoroku Mutou." The boy said. "Everyone here knows who he is."

Yugi put his hands on his hips. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Yugi sighed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't. It drives me insane every time someone asks me if I'm related to Sugoroku Mutou. No one even knows who _I _am."

"I know who you are."

"Really?" Yugi said, stepping back. "I'd be surprised if you did…"

"Hey, watch out!"

Suddenly, a rock from underneath his foot slipped, and he lost his balance, falling back toward the cliff. Yugi didn't even have anytime to register what was happening as the stranger grabbed his hand, and Yugi was pulled back onto his feet.

The event lasted all but three seconds. Yugi blinked. 'Did this guy just save my life?'

"You should be a little more careful around these cliffs…"

Yugi looked down at the hand that the stranger was still holding. He blushed and pulled his hand away. "Yeah…I guess."

The boy put his hand in his pocket. "So, what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside at the banquet?"

"I could say the same thing about you?"

The stranger blinked. "How would you know?"

Yugi smiled. "This whole hotel was reserved for this 'special' occasion. If you weren't here for that, you wouldn't even be here."

"Very observant." The teen looked out at the ocean. "I'm really not into the whole archaeologist thing." He turned his gaze back at Yugi. "And you sure aren't either."

"Yeah."

"I guess you could say we have something in common."

"Yeah."

The taller frowned. "Something on your mind?"

Yugi sighed, turning away. "Nothing much. Just wondering if you really _do _know me…"

The stranger smiled. He opened his mouth to answer, but was but off by another. "Yugi!? Where are you!?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm going to have to go." He turned back around to say goodbye, but was surprised to find that his savior was gone. Yugi looked around puzzled. 'Where did he go?'

At that moment, his grandfather walked up, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the banquet. "Come on Yugi. The banquet is about to start, and I don't want you to miss it!" Yugi allowed his grandfather to drag him back, as his mind was on something, or rather _someone_, else.

####

Liz: So, what did you think? It's only the first chapter, and it'll get better! I hope…hehe. I'm not that good at writing non-script, cause I'm not very descriptive…but whatever. Please Review! Tell me if I should continue or not. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Island Hawaii

By Liz

Alright, so my experiment was semi-successful! I got some reviews! Yay! So, since I love this story so much...I'm gunna write more! Yay!

Thanks to reviewers!

* * *

"Yugi!"

Yugi sighed, sitting back down at the table that he had once fled from. "Hey guys." He really didn't want to be there, it was really boring. Yugi stared back out at the ocean, and at the cliff that he was just at. 'I wonder who he was...'

Jounouchi, of course, noticed Yugi's distant look. He waved a hand in front of his friends face in an attempt to gain his attention. "Yugi? Hello! What's wrong?"

Yugi blinked out of his dazed state and turned to Jounouchi. "Nothing...why do you ask?"

"You just seem out of it lately." Jounouchi said. "We're getting worried about you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me at all. I'm perfectly fine." Yugi responded.

"Alright." Jounouchi shrugged. He knew Yugi was lying, but he wasn't going to pry into his problems. If Yugi didn't want to talk about it, then he didn't have to. He just wished that there was something he could do to help.

"Hey Jounouchi! Look over there! It's a hot chick!" Honda yelled, pointing across the hall.

"Where!?" Jounouchi turned around, knocking the table as he did. As a reaction, a water glass fell over, spilling its contents all over the table, and Yugi.

"Dammit Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled, standing up.

"I'm sorry!"

Yugi began brushing the water off of himself, but finding no such luck in removing it, he left the table and walked to the bathroom.

"Screw you Honda!" He heard Jounouchi say. "There was no hot chick!"

'Figures.' He thought. 'They only care about themselves.' He began pushing through people as his temper rose. Today was not one of his good days. And his friends weren't making it any better. However, one of the people he pushed by grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" He said, looking up. "Wait...it's you!" He gasped as the stranger that he had met earlier smiled down at him.

"And it's you." The boy said. "Well well. I never thought we'd run into each other here again...and when I say run into each other, I mean it."

Yugi looked down, blushing. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm not really in a good mood."

The boy's expression softened. "Oh really? Anything I can do about it?"

"Only if you could change my friends...and my grandfather. Oh, and destroy this banquet."

The stranger laughed. "You're pretty funny, you know."

"Well..." Yugi blushed again. "...not really. But if you think so..."

The boy smiled again. "I do think so."

Yugi smiled up at the mysterious person. There was just something about him...as he thought before. He didn't know what it was, but this person made him feel content...it was a felling that he hag longed for, ever since he got to Hawaii.

"You look nice when you smile." The boy said. "You should do it more often."

Yugi was about to reply to this when he heard his grandfather calling his name. "Yugi!" He spun around to find the owner of the voice.

"I guess I'll have to get going." Yugi turned back to the stranger, but yet again, he was gone. Yugi looked around, puzzled yet again. 'How does he do that?'

* * *

"Yugi, I would like you to meet Mr. Smith." Grandpa said when they got back to the table. A middle-aged man was contently sitting in the chair across from his grandfathers. He held out his hand, which Yugi hesitantly shook.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." Mr. Smith said. "I've heard so much about you and what a nice person you are! I also heard that you were into games!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'I'm _only _the Duel Monsters Champion of Japan...' "Yes I am..."

"That's nice. My son's into games too. Maybe you two could play together. The strange thing is he looks a lot like you..."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Like...me?"

"Yes, like you. In fact, here he comes right now." Slowly, Yugi turned his head to see if his predictions had come true. And they had. Both boys were staring at each other, wide eyed.

"Woah Yugi! He _does _look like you!" Jounouchi said, snapping Yugi out of his trance. "Yeah I guess." Was the reply.

"Have you been talking about me again, _Ed_" The boy said, making his way over to the table.

"Yes I have. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my son--"

"_Step_-son"

"...yes, step-son, Yami." Mr. Smith finished. "Anyway, I would like to tell you all a story..."

'So his name is Yami!' Yugi thought. 'What a nice name...' He looked across the table to see Yami staring at him. He looked down at his plate on the table, embarrassed and blushing. Yami seemed to always know a way to make him blush. And he had only known him for a few minutes!

Yugi began to ponder just how could Yami look exactly like him. He didn't have any long lost twins...he was sure of that. And he didn't have any other siblings...Yugi was zoning out, but still catching the glance of his look alike.

"...and that's how I got started in archaeology." Mr. Smith finished.

"Wasn't that a lovely story, Yugi?" His grandfather said, nudging him in the side.

Yugi sat up. "Oh yes, of course." Yami's eyes were still focused on him. If he continued this, the Jounouchi and Honda might notice...and then he'd be bothered even more. So Yugi did the only thing that he could think of...

"Grandpa, I'm not feeling very well." He said, putting a hand to his stomach for emphasis.

"Oh Yugi? What's wrong?" His grandfather reached over and felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you sure you're all right?"

Yugi looked over at Yami. "I'm sure I'm not. Can I please be excused?"

The elder sighed. "Yes I suppose. Go straight to the room, you hear me?"

"Grandpa..."

"No buts! Go and lay down. You'll feel better."

"Yes Grandpa." Yugi said, standing up.

* * *

'Today has been the weirdest day...' Yugi thought as he walked down the hallway. 'Not only does this vacation suck, I also run into a person who won't stop looking at me!' He came to a stop before his room. 'Well, who could blame him? We look almost exactly alike...' He pulled out his card key, stopping before using it. 'There's still just _something _about him...'

Yugi entered his room, taking off his jacket and threw it on Jounouchi's bed. He then walked over to his bed and lay down. He sighed to himself, wondering if the vacation would get any better. His thoughts then turning to Yami. 'I wonder what he's doing now...'

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Sighing to himself, he stood up and walked to the door. 'What do they want now?'

He opened the door and gasped. "Yami!"

Yami smiled. "Hello."

A blush spread across Yugi's face. "Uhh...what brings you here?"

"You."

The blush deepened. "Me?" He stepped back. "What about me?" He watched as Yami took a step towards him, eyeing him like he did before.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said. "After all..." he placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. "...you are kind of red."

Yugi pulled away. "I'm fine." He looked over at a wall. "It's just hot in here, that's all."

"If you say so." Yami said. He brought his hand up to his own forehead, rubbing it gently. "I actually came here to ask you a question."

Yugi blinked. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to breakfast tomorrow." He replied. "I want to get to know you Yugi Mutou. Would you do me the honors?"

Yugi was taken aback. "Uhh...sure. What did you have in mind?"

Yami winked. "That's a surprise." With that, he turned on his heel and began walking away, saying "See you tomorrow, _Yugi._"

Yugi waved good bye and slowly closed the door behind him. Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting day...

* * *

Liz: Yay! I finally wrote chapter 2! Ah well, it kinda sucked but, whatever! Hehe. Review please! And tell me if ya wanna do one of those C2 thinys...I'm totally interested...look what did!!!!!


End file.
